harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizengamot
The Wizengamot is wizarding Britain's high court of law. It predates the Ministry of Magic itself, dating back to the days of the medieval Wizards' Council. Its administrative headquarters are located in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic, whilst the trials take place in the dungeons of the lower levels. While court is in session, members wear plum-coloured robes embroidered with a silver letter W ''. Structure and functionality The Wizengamot is made up of around fifty members. The selection process is unclear, though the Minister for Magic appears to have some control over selection or deselection. In addition, a Court Scribe acts as . The Minister for Magic, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement preside over the Wizengamot ''ex officio. There also was a British Youth Representative for people no more than 17 years old. In recent times, the average age of a Wizengamot member was 87 years.Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test Given that the Wizengamot was presided over by the Minister for Magic in the 1995 trial of Harry Potter, the period in which Albus Dumbledore had lost this title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it is unclear whether the Minister always heads the Wizengamot, or if he took on the role of Chief Warlock himself. It is also possible that the Chief Warlock acts as an impartial executive figure, much like the Queen does over the British and Commonwealth Parliaments. History The Wizengamot predates the Ministry of Magic. It has been in activity since, at least, 1544.Wonderbook: Book of Spells In 1707, when the Ministry of Magic was established, the Wizengamot was incorporated into the newly-created Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The first Minister for Magic, Ulick Gamp, had previously been Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" Albus Dumbledore held the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot in the 20th century, except during the period of July 1995 to June 1996, in which he was removed from the post because of his insistence that Lord Voldemort had returned. He was reinstated when the Ministry was forced to acknowledge Voldemort's return, specifically when he appeared in person at the Ministry of Magic in 1996. Trials Trials appear to be brief and concise. The accused may present witnesses to be questioned by the Wizengamot. A third-party with legal knowledge may speak on behalf of a defendant, fulfilling a similar role to that of a modern barrister. However, no wizarding lawyers seem to exist, and the practice of having a spokesperson on behalf of a defendant appears to be rare. Aberforth and the goats Aberforth Dumbledore was once prosecuted for "using inappropriate charms on a goat".Harry Potter and the Goblet of FireHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Dementor Attack in Little Whinging at his Wizengamot trial in 1995.]] In 1995,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix the Wizengamot tried Harry on a charge of violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Harry had been forced to produce a Patronus to defend himself and his cousin Dudley Dursley against two Dementors. The time of the hearing was changed sometime the night before the trial, and although the Wizengamot sent a letter to Harry informing of this, he missed it. Nonetheless, Albus Dumbledore presented Harry's defence and Cornelius Fudge reluctantly dismissed the charges after a majority ruled in favour of clearing him. It was later revealed that Dolores Umbridge had sent the Dementors to attack Harry in order to silence him. Percy Weasley later sent a letter to his brother Ron referring to "the whole Wizengamot," implying that this type of trial was unusual. Smaller disciplinary hearings do not require the court's attention at all and are dealt with by a single investigator, as the original hearing was supposed to be in Amelia Bones's office, and that Dumbledore himself noted the unnatural change to press forward with a full trial on a simple case of underage magic due to Fudge's haste in law changing. Known members of the Wizengamot *Amelia Bones † *Barty Crouch Sr. (former leader) † *Elphias Doge *Albus Dumbledore † *Cornelius Fudge (former leader, dismissed) *Ulick Gamp (former leader) † *Griselda Marchbanks (resigned) *Tiberius Ogden (resigned) *Ralston Potter (1612-1652) † *Dolores Umbridge (imprisoned) *Two elderly witches *Dumpy, heavily-moustached wizard *Frizzy-haired witch ChiefWarlock1544.jpg|Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot in 1544 Ulick Gamp cropped.png|Ulick Gamp Ameliabones.jpg|Amelia Bones Roger Lloyd Pack as Barty Crouch Sr. (GoF-promo-02).jpg|Bartemius Crouch Sr Elphias Champagne.jpg|Elphias Doge Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 1.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Cornelius fudge hppoa.jpg|Cornelius Fudge Dolores Umbridge.PNG|Dolores Umbridge Etymology The word "Wizengamot" is a portmanteau formed with the words "wizard" and " ." The Witenagemot was a council of powerful nobles who convened to advise and appoint kings in . The word derives from the Old English for "meeting of wise men" - witan, meaning "wise man" or "counsellor", and gemot, meaning "assembly". So it can be said that "Wizengamot" means "assembly of wizards". Behind the scenes ]] *In the video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix it is Arthur Weasley who mentions a full Wizengamot, implying that this is the same as in the book and film adaptions. *There are several differences between the appearance of the Wizengamot in the film adaptation and how they are described in the novel **The robes in the film have a more formal appearance to them. **In the novel, the members of the Wizengamot are described as plum coloured robes while in the movie, the robes are more of a red colour. **Black robes are also worn by a number of members, including Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Dolores Umbridge. **None of the robes have the embroidered silver letter W '' on them. * Along with the difference of robes in the film, the members of Wizengamot are seen wearing judicial headwear, that match the colour of their robes, which is not mentioned at all in the novel. **The headwear that the members of the Wizengamot wear in the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, appears to similar to , judicial headwear that various French magistrates once wore. **The headwear also is similar to the red toque that is worn by the justices of the . **Another type of headwear that is similar in appearance is the which is worn occasionally by advocates in various law courts. *The Wizengamot logo seen in the Harry Potter films bears the motto ignorantia juris neminem excusat, a combination of the legal terms ignorantia juris non excusat and ignorantia legis neminem excusat, both of which roughly mean "ignorance of the law excuses no one" The term itself translates into "Ignorance of law is no excuse". *The Wizengamot also acts as a parliament with veto power over bills proposed by the Minister for Magic or other Ministry officials. *The Wizengamot appears also to have jurisdiction over Ireland as well as Britain. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Magenmagot it:Wizengamot ru:Визенгамот nl:Wikenweegschaar Category:Wizengamot